Blood Rage
Centuries ago, ravaging bands of Marauders swept across Oriath, and nearly toppled the monarchy in the capital. Before they met the order's Templars on the battlefield, they chewed the sacred root, and entered the 'Blood Rage'. Under the influence of the Rage, the Marauders knew no fear or pain, and every blow they struck on their enemies rejuvenated their depleted life. The root also drove the Marauders half-crazy with blood lust, causing them to attack with blinding speed as long as there was flesh nearby to hack. The only consequence of the Blood Rage state was a gradual loss of the Marauder's blood, but the magical invigoration from attacking was usually enough to compensate. Skill Functions and Interactions Chaos Inoculation: This keystone will make you completely immune to the life drain effect of the skill. Since you are always considered to be at full life with Chaos Innoculation, you do not receive the Low Life Attack Speed bonus. Duration: Currently, linking Blood Rage to the Increased Duration support gem will only increase the duration of the initial buff. When the buff resets after a kill, it will return to its unmodified state. Skill duration and buff/debuff duration passives will increase the duration of the initial buff as well as the duration of the refreshed buff after a kill. Gem Leveling | c4 = | c5 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 23 || 7.5s || 20% || 4% || 4.0% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 23 || 7.8s || 21% || 4% || 4.0% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 23 || 8.1s || 22% || 4% || 4.0% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 23 || 8.4s || 23% || 4% || 4.0% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 23 || 8.7s || 24% || 4% || 3.9% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 23 || 9.0s || 25% || 4% || 3.9% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 23 || 9.3s || 26% || 4% || 3.9% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 23 || 9.6s || 27% || 5% || 3.9% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 23 || 9.9s || 28% || 5% || 3.9% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 24 || 10.2s || 29% || 5% || 3.9% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 24 || 10.5s || 30% || 5% || 3.9% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 24 || 10.8s || 31% || 5% || 3.9% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 24 || 11.1s || 32% || 5% || 3.9% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 24 || 11.4s || 33% || 5% || 3.9% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 24 || 11.7s || 34% || 5% || 3.8% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 25 || 12.0s || 35% || 5% || 3.8% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 25 || 12.3s || 36% || 6% || 3.8% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 25 || 12.6s || 37% || 6% || 3.8% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 25 || 12.9s || 38% || 6% || 3.8% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 25 || 13.2s || 39% || 6% || 3.8% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds and . The gems quality is currently not working as intended. A level 20 gem with 20% quality will lose the additional when the buff duration is refreshed after killing an enemy. It is the same problem as with linking Blood Rage to a Increased Duration support gem.Skill Feedback Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.9.13c || * Fixed a client crash that could occur in PvP when using Blood Rage. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Increased the duration at all levels. |- | align=center|0.9.3e || * Increased the attack speed bonus when on low life by an additional flat 10% speed. |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Fixed a bug that prevented Blood Rage refreshing when you kill an enemy. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Blood Rage now gives increased attack speed that only comes into effect when the character is on low life. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Increased Blood Rage's life leech at low levels and decreased the damage it deals you at lower levels. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Chaos skills Category:Spells Category:Duration skills Category:Buffs